


Sense of Adventure

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, M/M, POV Derek, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words differ, deteriorate and duck.





	Sense of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my drabble for today's [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge! Like always, [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles) did one, too! 
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171631214704/my-drabble-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

“Duck!” Derek shouted as he pushed Stiles through the doorway. The house was coming down all around them, thanks to the many years of deterioration and the explosions all around the yard. 

Once outside, Derek shifted into his wolf form, and Stiles climbed on his back. Derek was thankful he was big enough to carry him like this, and he raced through the woods and to safety.

“I think your idea of fun and my idea differ,” Derek mumbled once he was back to his human form, and Stiles just rolled his eyes and started plotting out their next adventure.


End file.
